For G
by Kleesey
Summary: A quaint love story based on E A Poe, not bad, I suppose for my first fanfic, with a bit of latin thrown in. Please R


Hey y'all Kleesey here with a tale to tell;

The tale I write has its roots in the writtings of E A Poe. A quaint love tale, upon which I base it on my own experience with a girl, and adopt Poe's marvellous twist of Death taking away the betrothed.

To save the name of she that this story is written, I refer to her simply as 'G-', but I hope she that it is based reads she will know its her. The rest of them are the real names of people.

My credit is to E A Poe. I do not own any of his works, though I do own a book containing all his works.

So enjoy.

N.B I will not be held accountable for any shedding of tears, if so befalls you my reader, it is purely your problem. LOL

For G-

How I came to be within her affectionate society is still known to me, so shall it stay till my final breath. She was a wonderfully beautiful lady, of which she surpassed them I beheld before. Her figure was that of a lineament equal, if not more graceful, than the goddess Venus, her hair a beautiful weave of fine golden thread as if spun by the Fates of mythology, a voice with eloquence of tone, and eyes that sparkled like diamonds beset with an exquisite iris of brown.

G- was her name. I beheld her frame with passion and I wished her to be mine,but my impertinence withheld my tounge. To no soul but my own I disclosed this information and for months I wished that our own friend, Jamie, would allow us to meet again so I could behold her grace and beauty again.

I admit that in the absence I loved another. A kind hearted girl which I met within the grounds of my study by the name of Alyce. She gave my heart the wonderful feeling that hate had gone from it and she infected my thoughts for many months. Though when I had drawn up the courage to tell my heart to her, like a demon she dashed my hopes and love burned no more.

Hatered, hatered beseiged my mind. After a time I recooped my loses and let my mind tarry back to her that I had met previously, the ever lovely G-.

It was through Jamie that I found out that I had the subtle interests of the lady G-. I still had not told anyone, though by faint assumation my friends had a notion that I held an affection to the fair girl, I played the fool and shrugged it off. By the by it befell that I wanted to meet G- and that meant to show my hand.

Upon our first meeting each other, without the distraction of other people, I finally got see the minute details of the lady of my heart. We shared many things in common but in all we had our differences. The beauty of her was more angelic than I had remembered. She gave my heart an unexplained feeling but it made me think that a rift had opened in it.

My thoughts over the period afterward were filled with happiness, for she had left within my soul the joyous fire of love. I wished to see her again but she being a studious and busy young lady she had no time to accept my advances. So thus I accepted that my time with the lovely G- would be shorter than what I wanted.

Through much difficulty I attained the time to be with my G- again. At this meeting a perceptible change was in the countenance of my beloved, poor health had pervaded into the Venus like figure. It was clear to me that the worm of death was consuming her heart so I held my beloved close in my arms and the death dulled eyes grew bright with tears. I let my sorrow poor out with hers as I whispered a saying into her ear:

Do not fret my love

I will never foret you;

For not even Death can erase

the mark which you left upon

my heart.

Upon the day of Valentines I was summoned by my beloved, I arrived at once. Her body was within its final throws and the death like languidness had confined her to her bed. I took the seat by my G- and grasped her pale, ivory white hand and pressed the back of it to my lips. A smile tugged at the corners of her languid lips.

She motioned with great effort for me to come closer, I did and paid the minutest attention to that voice that even in death managed to keep its eloquent, yet solemn tone.

'My beloved Stephen, you have made me the happiest women, for I have never known a more kinder, honest, and patient gentleman than you'

I gently sqeezed the delicate hand I had hold of, and I received a much more weaker one in reply.

'My dear' she breathed 'please do not let the memory of me haunt you, let God guide you through the many happy years you still have on this earth, my death should be a blessing to you for I feel that in life it did not seem right for me to accept your own affection'

As the tears fell silently I said 'My most beloved G-, you were the one I most truly loved, you had my heart, to no other I could compare the way you made me feel'

'I know, I could see it in your eyes that you loved me so. Goodbye my beloved, with you I will always be, in every whisper of wind and sigh of breeze'. Here she let fall the tears of the most passionate sorrow, and then giving her spirit over, she died. The hand I clasped grew cold, I could not bear to stay, yet I didnt want to leave her majestic body. I let fall the hand as I stood up and walked slowly to the window and stared outside. I tried to blink back the tears that were strongly fighting their way out, but alas to no prevail.

I stood at the window and peered into nothingness, the tears silently falling to the floor. I wished that the world would open up and swallow me, never to return again, to a world that, for me, had nothing to live for.

* * *

She was buried in the grounds of the local parish, upon a grey and miserable day. A graceful woman laid to rest, among the angels I knew she would be for she was one of them even on earth. As the holy man read his sermon I felt that someone was by my side, though I knew there was not one, I turned my head, but across the empty grounds my eyes sought.

While making my way home a breath of wind disturbed the leaves and within their melancholy serenade I percieved a whisper of a voice, one of eloquent tone, a whisper of my beloved G-, not so long confided to the earth wrapped in her funeral pall.

'Mi benedicere amor, vi cum aeternum ambulatio'

* * *

Now and forever do I hear her gentle whisper upon the breeze, her soft caress in the warm sunlight, and when I look into a mirror I percieve her reflected within my eyes. Though there have been times that I have loved another, none compare to the enchanting, angelic, and beautiful G-.

Well I hope you my reader have not cried to much, lol.

Well there you have it, my first fanfic, I can say that its alright, though I dont think Poe would give it a second look, but judge for yourselves and drop me a review. I shall have other stories to write but that will come later. Hope you enjoyed my story and thankyou for making time to read it.

Yours forever kindly;

Kleesey.

And for those who are wondering, the line is Latin, it says, though I'm not sure if its right or not, for I'am trying to learn it, so I can only go by what I think, 'My blessed love, with you I will always walk'


End file.
